John Smith
John Smith, also known as John Spacewalker is the main character of the John Smith 10 Saga. Appearance John Smith starts as a 15 year old boy that goes to Bellwood High, in his sophomore year. He's 5'4, has blond hair and blue eyes, with an athletic body. He was third seed on the school's tennis team freshman year. He wears a white tennis outfit, with a white tennis jacket. As he ages, his clothes change slightly. He changes to a green shirt later on. He later regains his white tennis jacket. Appearances As the main character of the series, he appears in a majority of the episodes. However, due to different circumstances, whether focusing on a different character or being out of it, there are many episodes that he doesn't make any appearances. This list is of episodes he doesn't appear, in any form. John Smith 10 *Love Galactic Battle *General Gwen *General Kevin *Confusion *Secrets *Escort *Lost Vendetta *Girl Power *General Tack *On the Run *Relaxation *Set Up Phantom Watch *The Fifth Round *Swamp and Forest *Into the Omnitrix *A New Hero Kingdom Hearts *Kairi (episode) *7 Princesses of Heart *Door to Darkness *End of the World Part 1 *End of the World Part 2 *End of the World Part 3 *Birth at Twilight *Mysterious Past *Wonderland Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Enchanted Dominion *Castle Oblivion *Mind Games (John Smith 10) *Look into the Past *Fading into Darkness *Lost (John Smith 10) Final Fantasy *Blizzard *Escape From Junon *Escape From Null Void *Escape From Midgar *The Huge Materia Gaining the Omnitrix After tennis practice, John goes into the forest looking for a tennis ball. While traveling through, he finds a meteor crash site, which he investigates. The Omnitrix jumps onto his left arm, attaching itself to him. The Omnitrix has 10 alien forms in it, though John calls them monsters at first. Abilities Besides the Omnitrix, John starts as an average human, without any powers. However, he has been shown to be incredibly smart, able to figure out the powers of his alien forms on his first use of them. This extends to his human form, as he was able to quickly master the basics of mana manipulation and swordplay. He has also shown great knowledge in the area of time travel, understanding that they can't mess with past events in order to ensure the future. He has shown to have an exceptional memory, able to recall ideas and names mentioned to him briefly or in passing. He prefers to use aliens that have an advantage over his opponents, like using Upgrade or Lodestar versus robots, and Articguana or Water Hazard to fight against fire enemies. During and After the time in the Avatar World, he begins using aliens affiliated with the element he is bending, like Four Arms and Rumble Knuckles for Earthbending. When using the Master Control, he's stated that he doesn't think of the alien that he wants, but instead the power he wants to use. So if he thinks "Lightning", then he could turn into any of his lightning aliens. If he thinks of two powers, like "Lightning and flight", then he would turn into a lightning alien that can fly. During his time in MÄR Heaven, he learns how to control magic power. After returning home, this turns into the ability to manipulate green mana, and use magic. Because of him gaining mana control, he has learned to use mana with aliens that usually can't wield it, such as Grey Matter. While not good with blasters, he was seen to be more adapt with swords. He later obtained training in swordplay. Though not very strong with it in human form, he is seen able to best the greatest swordsmen while transformed. During his time in the Black Knight arc, John wields the sword Caliburn, a talking sword. He later stops wielding the sword, much to the dismay of some fans. He also gains a personal sword, Rustic, which is made with Celestial Bronze. He then learns from Nimue, Lady of the Lake how to pull it out from a pocket dimension he created by himself. Rustic later becomes permanent magic sword when John uses dream powers to transform it into a Keyblade. The sword looks the same, except with half an hourglass symbol for its teeth, and a Plumber's badge keychain. Later, after sacrificing the Omnitrix to stop Gaia, John learns that now every sample of DNA he has are embedded into his human DNA, and thus, can now transform again without the use of an Omnitrix but just by focusing his powers. However, he lost the ability to go Ultimate.Bullet Number 10 of Thread:194609#2 Losing the Omnitrix also enabled him to access any alien on Primus. So if he's familiar with the alien, he can turn into them.Bullet Number 11 of Thread:194609#2 During his time in the Avatar World, John learns to bend the four elements, through the use of spells. He does so by using the spells Gallius Disruptus for Airbending, Tempestus for Waterbending, Kalecky Erupt for Earthbending, and Berdi Mordo Nata for Firebending. He also has trained to use these arts from White Lotus Members in his time in that world, along with Swordmanship. Though, he did not learn Airbending from a master, instead being taught by Aang. After absorbing the Phoenix King, his firebending gets stronger, and gains a purple color. He mentions that it gets stronger every time he uses it. However, after he as Gymosis is defeated, his firebending reverts to normal. Personality John is a kind and caring person, almost never using the Omnitrix for his own, personal gain. He strongly believes in justice and doing the right thing. He hates the fame that he's obtained from being known as a super hero, creating the running gag of him being attacked by fan girls when he goes on a run. He also prefers to stay out of the limelight, letting others take the lead when possible. This is most evident when he sends George and Brago to eliminate Diagon, and when he stays behind the scenes for the majority of the Naboo invasion, letting Tetrax take the lead. After being Mutants in the form Ultimate John, he becomes seclusive, as well as losing his memory. He remembers that he is a hero, and goes around, fighting the Separatists from sheer will, and any power he senses to be too powerful. He speaks in the plural, saying "we" instead of "I" or "me". He has been shown to take death of friends and loved ones very hard, going into fits of rage and revenge. This is first seen after Charmcaster's death, and shown many times afterwards. At first, John dislikes killing villains, feeling sick about it. However, he later changes this, and becomes more used to killing, not even flinching. "With my first official and deliberate kill, I understand why. It is hard to accept. But his powers are great. Some villains just can't be restrained but by death". It should be noted that all the Aliens are in John's head, and they have part of his personality, as they have become a part of him after losing the Omnitrix.Bullet Number 9 of Thread:194609#2 At times of rage, John becomes more harsh, cunning and cruel, killing off every single villain he runs into, although some manage to escape him. As of Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1, this becomes his permanent attitude. Alternate Forms Paradox explains in John 10,000 (episode) that there are several parallel dimensions and alternate dimensions where John and the other characters all exist in some form. These are the ones that have been identified so far. Alternate Future John After John is killed by P'andor, Gwen goes back in time, to prevent this from happening. However, this causes an alternate future, where P'andor takes over the earth, due to him surviving as well. The John of this future fights P'andor and Vulkanus, protecting the few survivors. Gwen is able to convince this John to go back with her, and he replaces the original John. Having been living in the alternate future, this John is hardened in emotion, and finds it difficult to adapt back to peacetime. Instead of trying to get used to it, he goes back in time, and replaces the original John in the past, and he dies in his place. Appearances *Time Heals (John Smith 10) *Things Change (death) John 10,000 This is John's possible future self, who comes back in time to help fight against Eon. He mainly uses Ultimate John, where he uses the alien powers in his human form. Appearances *John 10,000 (episode) Ancient Times *His World Part 1 *His World Part 2 Eon Eon is a corrupt version of John, having been turned into a Chronian. He gains time control powers, and the ability to absorb the Johns from other timelines. He is defeated and destroyed with the Hands of Armageddon. Appearances *John 10,000 (episode) Eon (Second Version) This Eon is also a corrupt version of John, having been turned into a Chronian. He gains time control powers. He gains the Neontrix through unknown circumstances. He is killed in the explosion of the Neontrix self destructing. Appearances *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1 *Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2 (killed) Ninja Eon Eon appears again in the Naruto dimension, as an alternate version of John. Here, he was a ninja who experimented with forbidden time jutsu, and was corrupted and aged. He joins a criminal organization known as the Akatsuki. He is defeated and destroyed thanks to the combined powers of John (as Omni) and Naruto. He is later revealed to have survived, and gathers alternate Johns to attack John, and serve him to the Chaos Lord. He is sacrificed instead, officially killing him. Appearances *Ninja *Leaf 12 *Eon (episode) (supposed death) * Lord of Chaos Dr. John Dr. John is an alternate version of John that exists in the One Piece Dimension. He is seemingly power hungry and crazy, but he is a genius scientist, able to enhance the already strong Pacifista and Shiro Kuma cyborgs, as well as create mind control devices. He ate the Alien Alien Fruit, which allows him to turn into an alien with a skinny body and tentacles for arms. He also has telekinesis and can turn into gold dust to escape attacks. Despite his antagonist ways, he is part of the Marines, and is technically a good guy. Appearances *Ambush (John Smith 10) *Dr. John (episode) *Doctor in the House *Pirates Phantom Phantom is the alternate version of John in MÄR Heaven. He is the main villain, having been corrupted by Caldia's Orb, turning into a sadistic maniac, bent on destroying humanity. He is defeated by John, but escaped certain death, and arrived in John's dimension. He quickly takes over Earth, creating the New Chess Pieces to fight John on his return. The only way to kill him is with the Purific Ave ÄRM, due to him having the Zombie Tattoo, which makes him a living corpse. He then becomes the main villain of Phantom Watch. Past John This is John as he appears at the beginning of the first series. He appears when the space-time continuum is being destroyed, and is recruited by present John to fight Solaris. Appearances *His World Part 1 *His World Part 2 Heartless and Nobody In John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts, when the Organization leader struck John down in his home dimension, he claimed his heart for the darkness. However, Granodite, lacking a physical heart, instead made one of mana. It induced his transformation then to save him, creating a new, faulty heart at best. But, it saved his body, and created both a Heartless and a Nobody. Darkside Darkside is John's Heartless, the being of darkness that John cannot destroy. Appearances *Destiny Islands *Deep Jungle *Agrabah *Mysterious Tower *Lost (John Smith 10) *Darkside (episode) Phantom X Phantom X is John's nobody, possessing all of his physical transformation, with his signature form being Diagoneir. Phantom X also has a Replica created. Like Darkside, John could not destroy Phantom X himself, the two being connected. Appearances *Phantom of Twilight *Kairi (episode) *End of the World Part 1 *End of the World Part 2 *End of the World Part 3 (death) *Mysterious Past (Flashback) *Castle Oblivion (Replica) *Merciless (Replica) *Twilight to Dusk (Flashback) Ryder Ryder is a motorcycle riding version of John, who stars in a spin off series. Jane Smith Jane Smith is the first female variation of John Smith, who stars in her own spin off series. Looney John Looney John is the John from Dimension 30, known as the Looney Dimension. He is based off the Looney Toons' Tasmanian Devil. Megaman Megaman is a futuristic version of John, who becomes a cyborg. He is from Dimension 23, and has 23 original aliens, being the only Omnitrix wielding John to not start with 10 aliens. He will gain his own series. Trivia *While John usually shouts his aliens names when he transforms into them, he doesn't do this (as much) when the Master Control is active. *John has technically died four times in the series. The first time was in Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10), though it is revealed later that was an Alternate future John. The second time was in Enemy of My Frenemy (John Smith 10), when sacrificed by Charmcaster to revive Spellbinder. The third time was in Rebirth (John Smith 10), when he is killed by Mephiles as Royal NiGHTS. The fourth time was in Hollow Bastion, where he willingly sacrificed himself to save Kairi as Royal NiGHTS. *The idea of him becoming heterochromia, or having two different eye colors, is influenced by Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, where the character Ranulf has it as well. Not to be Confused With *Metal John (a Robotic Imposter) *Ultimate John (a transformation used by John, and the main transformation in the John Smith 10: Distant Worlds series) *Super John (a transformation used frequently) *Looney John (an alternate version) References Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:John Smith 10 Category:Male Heroes Category:Human Males Category:Plumbers Category:Revived Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Earth-68 Category:JSXFF Category:Dioga beta Category:Characters